movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pawn Shop Investigation/Jim Crow Gives a Ride
The team arrived near a pawn shop that is called Hunter J's Pawn Shop in the heart of the city's skid row. They creep through the black gates and went inside the pawn shop. All is quiet for the moment with the exception of the ticking from a cuckoo clock. All around the shop, they see varieties of rifles, antiqued or broken-down appliances, and all other sorts of junk. They went through the booth and they come upon an small office. There is a desk that is almost neatly organized with receipts and sales orders with an old black telephone on the right corner of the desk. After looking around the desk, Olivia has found a red girl-themed book with the title FIRST GRADE READER. "Hey, guys," said Olivia. "There's a girl's book here." "A girl's book?" Fidget asked. Fievel lifts up the cover to see who the book belongs to if they have a written name on it somewhere. "It's Starlight's," said Olivia. "Then she and the others have gotta be here," said Miss Kitty. Suddenly, the cuckoo bird popped out, chirping very loud. The loud noise scared them, almost making a run for themselves, but they found out there is nothing to fear. Miss Kitty and Olivia began to laugh at Tiger's funny-looking tip of his tail. "Tiger! It was just a silly cuckoo clock!" Fievel giggled. "Here, let me help you." Miss Kitty said as she helps Tiger out by re-straightening his tail. Suddenly, the phone rang. The ringing of the telephone means they have to hide and stay hidden until the coast clear. A woman comes in, looking very frustrated as she comes near the phone to answer it. She is a young cruel-looking woman with pale blue eyes, light purple short spiky hair, and is wearing a dark purple tunic with a right arm sleeve over a red bodily jumpsuit, a metal armor gauntlet on the left arm by her hand, red fingerless gloves, a light purple belt, red knee-high boots, and sometimes carried dark brown scanner sunglasses to wear at times. "Who could be ringing at this time of night?" spoke the woman in aggravation. She answers the phone and then spoke in a calm happy voice. "Hunter J Pawn Shop Boutique." A garbled voice is heard on the other line. "Pete!" Hunter J gasped. Her grumpy mood changed into a happy mood. "Don't tell me! Let me guess...you've found it! HA HA HA! You found the diamond!" And now she's back to being grumpy. "Give you time? You BUNGLER! You have been down there for three months." The five carefully listen to the phone conversation. "Bottles? What bottles? You've caught the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings sending messages IN BOTTLES?! You blundering fool! Can't you control ten orphans?! SHUT UP! I am taking the next flight down to Devil's Bayou!" She slams the phone down and takes out her suitcase. She briefly left the room to bring her belongings. "This is terrible!" Olivia whispered. "We got to get over there!" "Look's like we're going to join her on a trip," said Fidget. "Come on, into the suitcase." Fievel ordered. Fidget and Fievel were the first to hop onto the suitcase. The others were about to jump next, but Hunter J quickly came back with a bunch of clothes, shoes and a hairbrush. They hid while Hunter J angrily stuffs her suitcase, nearly suffocating Fidget and Fievel. While her back is turned away to put on her purple faux fur coat, the others immediately went towards the suitcase to save the boys, but Hunter J closes the suitcase, though she struggles to keep it close. Olivia tried grabbing a hold of a stretchy strap that is loose from the suitcase as Hunter J begins to walk out, but then their hands slipped and along with Tiger and Miss Kitty, followed Hunter J out in the back and went inside her antique red car. Hunter J starts the car and begins driving. She drives her red car aggressively and recklessly, causing the car ride to go very bumpy. "OUT OF MY WAY, ROADHOG!" Hunter J screamed at a driver who she almost ran into. As she was trying to beat traffic she ended up driving into a street that is currently in construction. She made a reckless turn that causes the tires to go SQUUEEAAAKKK!, thus making the suitcase fly out of her car and burst open with Fievel and Fidget inside. The red car suddenly disappears as Olivia, Miss Kitty, and Tiger helped Fidget and Fievel out. Later that morning, the five decided to check into the airport and see if they get a last-minute to Devil's Bayou. Anything to save the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings. "ALL PASSENGERS, PLEASE REPORT FOR FLIGHT 6-14--NOW DEPARTING." "Hur-Hurry, girls," Fidget panted. "Hunter J could be down at the Devil's Bayou by now." "Oh, I'm sorry," Olivia gasped, carrying her heavy suitcase. "But a lady does have to pack a few things you know!" Miss Kitty agreed. The five arrived at the JFK International Airport to take separate flights to get to the Devil's Bayou as fast as possible. They reached the rooftop where the helicopter flights took place, though they had to avoid being stepped over by people's feet and to cover themselves and to reach to their destination--Crow's Air Service, a tiny shed on top of a nest. When they safely reach inside the shed, they put down their luggage on a weight scale. Fievel looked over the clock to see if they made it on time. "Flight leaves 6:45," Fievel read from the board. The clock had struck 7:00. "Oh, no. We've missed the flight!" Tiger exclaimed, "Miss Kitty, you hadn't--" "Oh, come on," Miss Kitty cut him off. "You worry too much. You know flights are always late." "CROW FLIGHT 13 TO TOWER. CROW 13." The voice came from the radio. It was the captain of the flight. "Now, what did I tell you? We are lucky, Tiger." Miss Kitty said. "Luck?" Tiger asked nervously. "Flight 13? Maybe we better take the train." "WAKE UP! DAB-DRAT IT, SOMEBODY ANSWER DOWN THERE! GET OFF THE DIME! HELLO? HELLO? IS ANYBODY DOWN THERE?" Fidget climbed up to the system, leaning the microphone towards him. "WHERE IN TUCK HAVE YOU BEEN, HUH, YOU LAZY KNUCKLEHEAD?" "Well, we just got here, sir," Fidget explained to the captain. "Uh, uh, see, my co-agent insisted on packing her--" While Fidget tried to finish his sentence, a loud noise from one of the helicopters interrupted him. "LOOK, BUD. AM I CLEAR TO LAND? TRAFFIC UP HERE IS THICKER THAN--" The noise drowned him out and blared through the radio, knocking Fidget off-balance. "WOW! WOW! DAD-BLAST, YOU DIRTY ROADHOG! ROADHOG! CRAZY! SEE, LOOK! YOU STUPID LUNK-HEADED--!" Fidget turned the radio volume down. "What did he say, Fidget?" Olivia asked. "I wouldn't dare repeat it," said Fidget. "Well, then give him permission to land." Fievel said. Fidget went back to the microphone. "Uh, Captain? You uh--you have our permission to land." "WELL, IT'S ABOUT TIME, BUD!" The five looked outside and sees a crow flying around the rooftop, looking for a right place to land. He was a crow with black feathers, wearing a lavender and fuchsia striped cravat, a blue vest, a brown derby hat with a blue feather stuck in a red band, and pink spats and was smoking a cigar. He also wears brown aviator goggles. His name was Jim Crow. He nearly scared Fidget and Tiger, thinking he flew down. But he immediately flew up and went through the ramp. The crow intended to make a clear landing, but instead, he landed on his butt and then between his neck, causing him to land recklessly. Fidget and Tiger rushed to the crow's side, making sure the crow was not injured. The crow got up with no injuries, taking off his goggles and wiping off dirt from his feathers, vest, and hat, humming the Air Force theme song. "Are--Are-are you hurt, sir?" Fidget asked. "Nope," the crow responded. "One of my better landings, bud." Fidget and Tiger, still unconvinced on going on a flight, leaned over to Fievel, Olivia, and Miss Kitty, and Fidget asked them, "Why don't we take the train?" "Safe than sorry." Tiger insisted. "Train?" The crow exclaimed. "Safe? Huh! Listen here, buster. I'm as fit as a fiddle!" "And you look simply wonderful, captain!" Miss Kitty commented. "Oh, shucks," the crow blushed. "Just call me Jim Crow, little lady." "Uh, all right." spoke Fidget and Tiger. "It's most important we get to Devil's Bayou." Fievel said. "Well, now will you just keep your shirt on? Flight 13 hits the wild blue yonder in 5 minutes." Later, the group got ready to board Jim's seats tied on his back. Fidget went up the stairs as he said, "Eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve." He stopped, and said, "Oh no." He looked at Fievel, Olivia, Tiger, and Miss Kitty, and said, "There are thirteen steps on this ramp." But Olivia told him, "Then jump over so you'll have good luck." Fidget nodded. "Okay." And he jumped over. "This is your captain speaking," spoke Jim, ensuring the safety of his passengers as the five seated. "Welcome aboard, folks. Fasten your seat belts. No smoking. Just sit back and leave the drivin' to me." He then laughed at his remark. Fievel, Fidget, Tiger, and Miss Kitty fastened their seatbelts, and Fievel said, "Olivia, be sure they're fastened good and tight." "I can't." Olivia said, "It'll wrinkle my dress." "So will mine." replied Kitty. After the five fastened their seat belts, Jim said to Tiger, "Read me that checklist please." "Goggles down," said Tiger. "Check," Jim replied. "Wings flap down." "Check." "Tail feathers." "Double check." And at the end of the checklist, Tiger read a message. "If at first you don't succeed...try, try again." Now he and Fidget got nervous. "And here we go!" Jim shouted, as he started running. "I sure wish we'd taken the train." Fidget muttered in fear. Luckily, Jim then leapt off the edge of the airport, dove down, and flew perfectly. "Oh, I just love takeoffs!" Miss Kitty said, as Jim pulled up and continued flying. "Me too!“ said Olivia, "Captain, you fly beautifully." "It's just like being on a roller coaster." Fievel said with a smile. Jim suddenly went past a red light, and Tiger glared at it, saying, "He just went through a red light." "Oh, I do that all the time, darling." Miss Kitty said, "Now, come on. Stop worrying so much." She gave Tiger a kiss on the cheek, and he smiled as he blushed. The two mice, the two cats, and the bat finally enjoyed their flight, flying over the East Coast. The five looked down below, and admired the view from their ride, from city to suburb, from interstate to scenic routes and from mountains to meadows. Female Voice: The closer I get to you The more you make me see By giving me all you got Your love has captured me Male Voice: Over and over again I tried to tell myself that we Could never be more than friends And all the while inside I knew it was real The way you make me feel Female Voice: Lying here next to you Time just seems to fly Needing you more and more Lets give love a try Male Voice: Oh, oh, oh Sweeter than sweeter love grows And heaven's there for those Who fool the tricks of time With the hearts of love they find true love In a special way Soon it started raining, and Fievel held up an umbrella to keep himself,Olivia, Fidget, Tiger, and Miss Kitty from getting wet. Eventually, it stopped raining, and a beautiful rainbow appeared as Fievel put the umbrella away. Female Voice: The closer I get to you The more you make me see By giving me all you got Your love has captured me Male Voice: Over and over again I tried to tell myself that we Could never be more than friends And all the while inside I knew it was real The way you make me feel Female Voice: The closer I get to you The more you make me see By giving you all I got Your love has captured me A few moments, night fell, and Fievel was reading a book while using a flashlight while Olivia and Miss Kitty were settling down for a nap, along with Fidget and Tiger. "Listen to this," Fievel said. "It says here, Devil's Bayou is uncharted and hazardous. Each day's operation is..." "Interesting." Miss Kitty said in a tired tone. "And fascinating." Fidget yawned before falling asleep on Olivia's shoulder. Fievel continued, "Must be..." "Good night, my dear." Olivia said, as she fell asleep on Fievel's shoulder. "See you in the morning." Tiger added, as Miss Kitty’s fell asleep on his shoulder. He fell asleep, too. Fievel finished, "Planned with care and..." Male Voice: The closer I get to you A feeling comes over me Female Voice: (spoken) Me too. Male Voice: Pulling closer Both: Sweet as the gravity Then he held onto Olivia as he fell asleep, and said, "Good night, Olivia." Female Voice: (singing) The closer I get Male Voice: To you And with that, Jim continued his flight towards Devil's Bayou. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Rescuers Parodies